


Horny?

by HeinousActsZX



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Brother-Sister Relationships, F/F, M/M, Meteorstuck, strilondes just love their weird alien datemates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-10
Updated: 2017-05-10
Packaged: 2018-10-30 04:09:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeinousActsZX/pseuds/HeinousActsZX
Summary: Rose and Dave ask the big questions about Alien Anatomy.





	Horny?

Dave slammed his hands to the table on the meteor.  “We are gathered here today to discuss an issue of grave fuckin’ importance.”

Rose nodded, sitting across from him.  

Dave indicated toward his only prepared slide, which consisted of a cropped picture of the top of Karkat and Kanaya’s heads. “The ultimate question, Rose, that we, the humans, have been called to answer:  Troll horns: Why are they so hot?”

“It’s a problem that has plagued fantasy writers since fantasy began,” Rose said sagely.  “And yet, when I find myself face to face with the conundrum, I can only say: ‘Nice’.”

Dave brought his hand to his chin as he paced and pondered around.  “They look like candy corn.  Candy corn has not, traditionally, been the spankenest of Halloween candy.  What exactly is the magic combination here?”

Rose shrugged dramatically. “I can’t describe it. There are times, when it’s dark, that Kanaya’s glow will light on her horns, which highlight her head in a way that is just… mesmerizing.”

“Yeah, sometimes when he gets clingy, Karkat will rub will his little nubs on my shoulder and just kinda rest there.”

“When she holds me close, she lets me run my nails down her horns, and it makes the most wonderful little sound.”

“Last time we watched a movie, he sat there in front of me, so I put my hands right on ‘em ‘cause they’re the perfect size for it, and he just kinda hummed.”

“She’ll tilt her head to smile and her horns will tilt too.”

“He’ll raise his eyebrows when he’s shocked and they’ll line right up with his horns.”

“Her beautiful face-“ “His adorable face-“ –cute eyes glimmering-“ “-love to listen to him-“ “-laughs like a goddess-“ “-has the cutest smile-“

Rose and Dave continued to gush for about a minute before they both trailed off and stared into space, smiling with their faces in their hands.

After a pause, Rose chuckled. “We sure got lucky, huh?”

Dave looked at his sister. “Yeah,” he said softly. “We really did.”

 

 

 

“Hey, Kanaya, why don’t humans have horns?”

“I don’t know, but I find it quite fetching.”

“Fuck yeah.”

**Author's Note:**

> self indulgent fluff because rose and dave deserve to gush about their space SOs


End file.
